The present disclosure relates to an electric vehicle and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to a method of charging a battery of an electric vehicle.
In order to control global warming through the G20 and G8 countries, a smart grid solution and real-time use of an electric vehicle are suggested to reduce CO2.
An electronic vehicle includes at least one electric motor using an electrical energy of a rechargeable battery. This rechargeable battery may be connected to an electric outlet in order for recharging. In general, it takes a few hours to charge a battery of an electric vehicle. During this process, a user may want to obtain several information.
Moreover, electric grids may have a time interval at which an electrical demand exceeds a limitation. In order to prevent this, constructing a power plant additionally may rather disturb the reduction of CO2. Accordingly, adaptively coping with the demand of electricity by using a large capacity battery of an electric vehicle is required.
For this, users, electric vehicles, and electric power supply facilities may need to exchange information. To this end, various communication techniques may be used.
A wireless home area network (W-HAN), a wireless personal area network (W-PAN), and a wireless frequency transceiver perform communication through a wireless frequency in a short distance area between devices. A Zigbee transceiver may be used as an example. Zigbee is a standard protocol designed for wireless frequency communication in a short distance area. The Zigbee transceiver establishes a mesh network on the basis of IEEE 802.15.4.
A wireless local area network (WLAN) transceiver performs communication through a wireless frequency between devices away from each other by more than 10 m. A Wi-Fi device may be used as an example. The Wi-Fi device follows the IEEE 802.11 standards.
A power line communication (PLC) technique may be used to establish a network between devices through a power line. This technique is limited to an area of up to 100 m.
A wide area network (WAN) is a communication network covering a wide area. The Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), that is, a standard protocol, may be used as an example. Additionally, a CDMA or GSM network may be used as an example of a wireless broadband network.
In order to adaptively cope with the demand of electricity by using a high capacity battery of an electric vehicle, demands for exchanging information between users, electric vehicles, and electric power supply facilities are emerging.